


Let These Gilded Wings Fly

by chpy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon Park Chanyeol, Incubus Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Prince Park Chanyeol, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chpy/pseuds/chpy
Summary: One day, Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night to be dragged into Hell by the prince of demons himself.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Let These Gilded Wings Fly

At exactly midnight on a Saturday, a bright light sparks through Baekhyun's room.

Well, of course Baekhyun doesn't see it, because he should be sleeping. He should be in bed, under his warm covers, snoring happily away while the rest of the world parties and goes out to play. Minseok and Jongdae had been pestering him to go out tonight, to the latest hotspot in town, but he refused and was content to spend the night at home.

Indoors.  
  
Now, he's regretting that decision with a passion.  
  
A bright flame ignites in the middle of his room and he's about to flip the fuck out when a humanoid figure emerges from the dancing flames. He doesn't know if he's dreaming, but his senses tell him that he's wide awake - and about to throw the lamp at the strange happenings before him.  
  
A person - looking somewhat human - materialises from the flames, broad shoulders, tall, muscular. Baekhyun thinks he's finally gone crazy. He thinks that all the work he's been doing and all the stuff he has to do in the waking world has finally taken a toll on him and the last strings of his sanity has snapped.  
  
The flame dissipates into nothing before the person - is that even a fucking person? - turns and stares straight at Baekhyun, blood red eyes flaring with amusement with a defined brow lifted up, plush lips curving up into a devilish smirk, silver hair left messily swept to the side, sharp nose and jawline lifted up into an arrogant posture.

Baekhyun scrambles for his lamp this time, and there's blood roaring through his veins, his mind is screaming at him to get the fuck out of here. Everything is not in his odds, however, when the stranger tilts his head to the side slightly with a predatory glint in those crimson eyes.   
  
And when Baekhyun finally moves, about to throw the lamp at the stranger, the male merely smiles handsomely.  
  
"You're going to help me settle a bet."  
  
It all happens so fast, and before Baekhyun knows it, the stranger is right in his face, throwing him over his broad shoulders effortlessly. 

"Put me down!" Baekhyun screams, thrashing in the stranger's arms, pounding his fists on the taller male's bare muscled back, sobbing and crying. Fear and dread fill him up to the brim when he realises what's happening - he's getting kidnapped.

He's getting kidnapped by a psychotic hot piece of ass.

The psychotic hot piece of ass who know has him over his broad shoulders. 

"Oh stop complaining," the stranger snaps, his grip iron-like on Baekhyun's body, and his strength is other-worldly because Baekhyun can't break out of his arms. And he's a Hapkido champion!

"Let me go!" Baekhyun screeches, digging his nails into the stranger's back, yelping when he feels a hard smack on the back of his thighs. 

"Shut up. People would think I'm trying to murder you," the male hisses.  
  
"You are!" Baekhyun wails, and it's only then when the psycho sets him down on the ground with a pleased hum.  
  
Except, this is not the ground Baekhyun is used to.

No, this is the ground is cold and hard, this ground does not seem like home to him. This ground has fire in the cracks, a design, even though it's not burning through his skin as it's supposed to.  
  
Then he looks up, and finds himself staring a horned-devil instead of the hot psychotic human just now, smiling so bright that his fangs poke out of his plush lips.  
  
"Welcome to Hell," the stranger chirps with a wave of a hand, his gesture as if he's a tour guide, introducing Baekhyun to a famous tourist spot.

"I'm sorry, _what_?!" Baekhyun yells, eyes wide as he takes in his surroundings in disbelief.  
  
This can't be, what the fuck did he do to deserve this?!  
  
The gates are wide and welcoming, golden and beautiful, with the words HELL engraved on it prettily. They're now at the base of a mountain, surrounded by lush greenery and vivid magenta orange skies even though the ground has cracks of fire.

"I'm your gracious host, Park Chanyeol, the prince of Hell, and you are coming with me," Chanyeol says with a feral grin, as if it's everyday he kidnaps humans and brings them into Hell with him, " _to settle a Gods-damned bet_." 

"You kidnapped me in my own home," Baekhyun begins flatly, fingers already itching to punch Chanyeol, "dragged me out of bed, made me almost have a panic attack, made me almost fucking _faint_... _to settle a fucking bet?!_ "  
  
"My, this one has a temper."  
  
Baekhyun turns his glare towards the shorter demon whose topaz eyes shine with mirth.  
  
Chanyeol had brought him into the heart of Exodus, that's what they call the capital city of Hell, into the palace, where everything isn't quite like what they described in the books and stories.

In fact, Hell is quite pleasing to the eyes; with vivid colourful skies, with lush, open clear seas, with a palace so magnificent that it everything on Earth pales in comparison to here.

The palace is humongous, fit perfectly for giants. It's set atop a flat-topped mountain, where some parts of the palace is the mountain itself, where it overlooks the sea and where the sun and moon shines down on it lovingly.

Surrounded by flames, Baekhyun doesn't feel hot, even though the flames are huge and burning bright. 

Now, Baekhyun is a fan of fantasy. He is an avid fan of high fantasy books and worlds and he oftens gets lost in them. But standing here, in the middle of a gorgeous open-aired space with pillars supporting the roof, with orange bleeding into the sky above, with a dragon soaring past in the distance, he still doesn't believe he's in Hell.  
  
Scratch that, he still doesn't believe he got dragged into Hell by Hell's Prince.  
  
There are several other demons here as well and Baekhyun feels wholly scrutinised and embarrassed and he shouldn't, he really shouldn't because it's absurd. They're all looking at him like he's a successful experiment, like he's an endangered species being saved in a wildlife sanctuary.  
  
Chanyeol is leaning against the golden pillar with a smirk, with an ankle crossed over the other suavely. Baekhyun hadn't noticed before, still too shocked to take anything in when he was being dragged here, but now, the Prince of Hell looks devastatingly gorgeous.  
  
Having been on Earth, he was handsome but now in his natural abode, he's drop-dead gorgeous; round almond eyes a scarlet bloodred, silver ash hair smooth and silken, nose and jawline as sharp as a swallow's wing, plush lips a cherry pink, skin luminous and glowing, half-naked torso rippling with hard muscles. There are two sharp horns unfurling prettily on top of his head, also silver, like his hair.  
  
And a fucking tail.  
  
A fucking demon tail, silver and pointy, swishing lazily around. Baekhyun wonders if the prince has wings too. 

"Now that we've all gathered here," Chanyeol begins, clearing his throat and throwing Baekhyun a pointed look, "we are ready to settle the score. Jongin, grab him please." Before Baekhyun can panic and run, there's another demon holding him in place gently, his tanned skin branded with tattoos of roses and daggers, crushing blue eyes shooting Baekhyun an apologetic look. 

"It's been ten years since we've made that bet, Yeol," a demon complains from afar, his silver eyes burning with laughter as he rakes his fingers over his dark hair.

"Sehun, it's a monumental mark in history," Chanyeol growls.  
  
"Making a bet on your father's defected general and a human woman isn't a monumental - "  
  
"Shut up, Soo."  
  
The shorter demon rolls his topaz eyes, heart-shaped lips pursed into a frown.  
  
"So, Baekhyun," Chanyeol begins, and Baekhyun is about to open his mouth to ask the demon prince how the hell he knows his name when the taller male shoots him a side-long glance. "Your father was one of my father's most loved generals. And then he defected from us. For a human woman, his lover," Chanyeol says calmly, voice low, picking at his nails with a lift of his brow. 

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Comes Baekhyun's question filled with disbelief.  
  
"You have demon blood running in your veins," Chanyeol continues, ignoring him wholly, "Sehun made a bet ten years ago that you would grow up to discover that you were half-demon, half-human. I made a bet ten years ago with him that you would grow up never to discover what you truly were."  
  
"So pay up, asshole," Chanyeol sing-songs with a wink towards Sehun. The other demon just rolls his silver eyes in response.

"So you're saying I'm half-demon half-human? Are you fucking kidding me?" Baekhyun hisses, pulling his wrists away from Jongin's strong hold.  
  
"Language," Chanyeol chides softly.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe this?!" Baekhyun yells.  
  
"Well, here we are, flesh and blood, as true demons before you. You know, many other demons would kill, literally, to be in your spot. Be a little more gratefu - "

Is all Baekhyun hears before he blacks out. 

The room is dimly lit.  
  
Slowly blinking his heavy eyes open, Baekhyun groans at the throbbing headache he has.  
  
"Ah, finally awake. You fainted because of the shock your mind went through. How are you feeling?" Comes a soothing lilting voice. Baekhyun stares at the horned figure, emerging into the soft light with a dimpled smile.

"I'm Yixing, the royal healer," he introduces with a sweet smile.  
  
"Prince Chanyeol immediately flew you here when you fainted. Nearly cracked your skull there if he hadn't caught you in time," Yixing explains explains with his hands on his hips like a mother-hen. "Thank the High Hells that you didn't fall on your head," Yixing hums, mixing up a concoction that sweetens the scent in the room.  
  
"Drink," Yixing instructs before shoving it into Baekhyun's hands, "it'll ease this headache."  
  
Baekhyun gulps it down immediately, the pleasant taste already lifting up his headache and mood. "Where is Chanyeol?" Baekhyun enquires once he's done, looking into the glass bowl, finding crystal bits of fire sparking lightly.  
  
"He is resting," Yixing responds softly, bright violet eyes filled with amusement as he takes away the bowl from Baekhyun's fingers.

"Where?" Baekhyun demands. The Prince of Hell can rest once he's brought Baekhyun back to Earth.  
  
"In his private chambers of course," Yixing muses, turning his back to mix something into the bowl gently.

"Take me to him please," Baekhyun murmurs, finding his fingers shaking slightly now that all the information has been processed in his mind. Yixing turns then, sensing his distress, and smiles gently. Baekhyun is instantly soothed. "Don't worry, he'll bring you back soon. For now, just rest and recuperate. You can't very well travel through portals in this state," Yixing hums.

Yixing, the voice of reason, soothing to all the injured. Baekhyun supposes that this is why he's the royal healer. 

"In the meantime, you are to be moved to your very own room tomorrow," Yixing informs brightly. "You can explore the palace and outside if you'd like! With a chaperone or a guard, of course," Yixing hums.  
  
"Your dad was a brilliant demon," Yixing continues, softer this time, fingers reaching for a vial filled with shimmering rose gold near him.

"Everyone respected him. He was always kind and humble, always fair and just. That's why the King always favoured him over his other generals. When he defected and left us... for a human woman... the King was furious. The King ordered her execution, that's probably why you don't remember much of her. He also took away your memories of her when you were a child."  
  
"And your father... well, he died of heartbreak. You were only eleven when he died. And when the King had executed her and your father had died, he came to check on you. And found you so lovely and pure that he spared you the same fate as your mother," Yixing says.  
  
"And so here we are now, with your memories hazy and your future ahead of you, unclear, yet filled with blessings and brightness," Yixing hums, a comforting sound that puts Baekhyun at ease. He could hear the healer talk for hours and not get sick of it. "Any one of us would be happy to fill you in on what happened during your childhood. Why you always felt like there were shadows watching you, like you were protected by something but didn't know what." 

"I... thank you," Baekhyun murmurs, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly.

Yixing smiles down at the concoction he made, bright and beautiful.

"Prince Chanyeol is a good demon, as ironic as that sounds. There are many evil ones out there, but he's one of the good ones. Be kind to him, he's got a lot of scars of his own."

His new room is much more lavish and luxurious than the room he was in last night. 

Courtesy of Chanyeol, who sent over a servant and two guards to accompany him. His new room is situated on the higher levels, where he can look over at the flourishing, gorgeous city. The room must be fashioned after luxury upon luxury because there's simply no reason why there should be a private jacuzzi sitting prettily in the middle of the room, elevated by a few marbled steps. 

His entire room is luxurious, the walls and ground marbled and intricately designed. The bed is queen-sized, with translucent silk curtains draping over the frame neatly. There's a vanity nearby the toilet, and a walk-in wardrobe on the way to the toilet. He's afraid there might be a swimming pool inside his toilet, and when he peeks in, he's relieved to see a normal bathroom, without a swimming pool, although there is a jacuzzi in there, bigger than the one outside.  
  
What use does he have for two jacuzzis? He snorts. 

Jongin had come over an hour later and accompanied him by answering his burning questions and then had left.  
  
It's been several hours, and Baekhyun doesn't know whether he should be wandering the open hallways or staying inside his room, where it seems safe to be. He doesn't even know how to act properly, he's never had to address a Prince before. 

Times like these, he wishes he has Jongdae's loud laughter and Minseok's snarky teasing to keep him grounded. 

There's a knock on his door, startling him out of his own thoughts.

"Prince Chanyeol sent me here, sir. I am to dress you for the evening," a young girl's voice comes drifting in. Baekhyun opens the door and peeks out at her, realising that he's staring at a pretty young face with large blue eyes staring up at him with a curious smile.  
  
"I'm Yuna," she introduces, flitting in and before Baekhyun knows it, there's a plethora of trunks floating in behind her. Startled, Baekhyun jerks back with a yelp. Yuna laughs softly before urging Baekhyun to stand atop the small dais so that she can measure him.  
  
When Yuna's skilled fingers poke and prod at his waist and thighs, he knows it's going to be a long evening ahead.  
  
By the time Yuna is done, Baekhyun is exhausted and impressed at the same time. Baekhyun stands in front of the mirror, staring at himself in disbelief. He never knew he could look so... put together and pleasant.

Back home, he always just threw on hoodies and sweatpants and called it a day. Here, he supposes this is the fashion; loose flowing tops that fall to the ground, that expose his torso slightly, pants that reveal the sides of his legs through slits and a jewelled head-piece where rubies droop prettily on his hair, the gold chain coming around the back of his head to a clasp.  
  
Yuna dabs a small tint on his lips, making it red, and smears some mauve over his eyelids as well. 

When a guard takes Baekhyun to the dining hall, he's about to faint from nervousness.

What the hell is he supposed to expect? A tyrant King who killed his mother? A furious King who seeks revenge on him? The Prince who seems to have taken an interest in him for no Gods-damned reason? The Prince's gorgeous inner circle? 

When he reaches the massive gilded doors, he knows for sure he's going to get hanged today.  
  
"Ah, there you are," comes Chanyeol's deep, silken voice, sexy and sinful, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine. 

"Don't look so worried, my father isn't here. He's away in Eden, the capital of Heaven, on business matters," Chanyeol hums with a wave of his hand, elbows on the glass table, chin resting gracefully on his palm.

Hearing these terms Baekhyun thought only existed in the bible or fiction makes him reel back in quiet contemplation. 

"Come come, sit and eat. You must be still recuperating from the shock," Chanyeol beckons, patting the seat on his right with casual grace. Baekhyun had been so focused on Chanyeol that he doesn't see the others seated languidly, watching him with amused eyes.  
  
"Stop staring you brutes," Chanyeol sighs with a roll of his bloodred eyes, "don't worry, they're not thinking of eating you - "  
  
"He _would_ seem like a delicious meal."  
  
Chanyeol shoots Jongin a glare.  
  
"They're kidding, please have a seat," Chanyeol exhales through his nose with a tilt of his head and a charming grin. Baekhyun can't possibly say no to the Prince of Hell so he obeys, quietly sliding into the seat beside Chanyeol awkwardly. 

"I've been keeping tabs on your friends, who seem rather distressed at your disappearance," Chanyeol continues, gesturing towards Jongin with a smile.

"You gave me such a mundane task. They missed you so much," Jongin sighs, claws scraping against the glass table boredly. Baekhyun resists the urge to shudder at the sight, tearing his gaze away from the taller demon's sharp, killer claws.  
  
"And so I brought them here," Jongin chirps.  
  
Baekhyun snaps his head to the sun-kissed demon with wide eyes.  
  
"Minseok, Jongdae!" Jongin sing-songs, and there are two guards who come barging in with his two friends in tow. "Let me go!" Minseok huffs, yanking on one of the guard's grip on him.

"Feisty this one," Jongin muses, bright blue eyes flaring with intrigue.  
  
"Three humans in Hell now, that's an achievement of the century," Kyungsoo snorts from his seat, tucking in a stray strand of his dark hair behind his ear.  
  
"All because of a bet," Sehun adds in with a roll of his silver eyes.  
  
Baekhyun nearly sags in relief when he finds his friends unharmed and he stands, about to go towards them, when Chanyeol holds his wrist gently. "They are abit... overwhelmed. Give them time to settle down then you can see them," Chanyeol says softly.  
  
"Byun Baekhyun, you better tell us this is all a prank and that you're filming some shit if not I'll - " Jongdae gets cut off by Jongin's snort.  
  
"Does it look like we're pranking you?" Jongin murmurs silkily, claws still tapping against the glass table gently. At this, Jongdae pales and looks away with a gulp. "I'll come to you guys later, okay?" Baekhyun pleads with his friends not to do anything stupid.  
  
"What the fuck - hey! Stop dragging us around! We can _walk_ you know," Minseok hisses at the guard, cat-eyes narrowed into slits. They both get ushered out quietly by the guards, with his two friends yelling something about killing him later. 

"Now that _that's_ done," Jongin begins, clapping his hands before a variety of dishes appear before them, fresh and steaming hot.  
  
"Dinner is served."

"What the fuck do you mean you're half-demon half-human?!"  
  
"It's a long story, I'm tired. I didn't know this as well," Baekhyun sighs, rubbing his temples tiredly.  
  
"Okay hold up," Jongdae interrupts, "you're telling us that we're in Hell?! And we're currently in the royal palace of Hell? With a Prince, smoking hot by the way, and the ruler of Hell about to return soon?!"  
  
Baekhyun makes a non-committal sound in agreement.

"What the _fuck_ ," Minseok repeats for about the twentieth time since he came to visit them in their room the next day.  
  
"I'm fucking - "  
  
"The use of this foul language is throwing me off," Jongin interrupts with a sigh, poking his head in the room, horns twin to his silver hair colour. "Baekhyun, you've been summoned to Chanyeol. I'm stealing him away for awhile. See you boys," Jongin sing-songs before grabbing Baekhyun's forearm.  
  
Then they vanish.

Baekhyun blinks and they're in Chanyeol's chambers, fit for a giant. Floor-to-ceiling balconies and windows adorn the huge room, the lavish interior making Baekhyun's room seem like a peasant's one. "Ah, you're here," Chanyeol hums, scarlet eyes lifting from his desk to look at Baekhyun.

Funny, Baekhyun didn't think demons had to do paperwork too. 

"You're coming with me to Exodus today," Chanyeol informs, voice silky and smooth.  
  
"I don't want to," Baekhyun replies flatly.  
  
"You don't have a choice." Chanyeol lifts a defined brow.  
  
"Make me," Baekhyun hisses.  
  
In a flash, Chanyeol is right in front of him, face nearly inches away from his own, and he flinches, taking a few steps back in retreat quickly, only to get pulled back by the taller demon, a strong arm slinging around his waist casually.  
  
"If I make you, you'd probably be begging for more, little demon," Chanyeol murmurs, plush lips parted in a devilish smirk. So close, Baekhyun thinks, they're so close that he's able to feel the Prince's breath on his lips, that they're able to kiss right then and there. If he tip-toes, they would be -  
  
"What you're thinking of, little one, is what many others think of me too," Chanyeol whispers gruffly, voice low and deep and it makes Baekhyun shiver this time. Then Chanyeol lets him go with a pleased smile and a tilt of his head.

They're still close, but not as close as before and Baekhyun nearly protests at the lack of warmth.  
  
"So, get your pretty little ass dressed and we'll be ready to leave," Chanyeol orders with a wave of his hand. 

Contrary to popular belief, Exodus, the capital of Hell, looks breath-taking.  
  
Instead of the usual flames at the royal palace, the city is filled with light and life, coming from each corner of the city. Teeming with life and buzzing with business, Baekhyun realises that Exodus might very well be an oasis of sorts.  
  
Baekhyun trails closely behind Chanyeol, watching as the Prince manoeuvres his way flawlessly through the streets and alleys. They're not accompanied by guards, because Chanyeol is wholly capable of defending himself and his power is too strong even for demons.  
  
Citizens stop and stare with wide eyes at their Prince, majority of them immediately bowing and kneeling, attempting to kiss his hands and get his blessings. Luckily, Baekhyun is in a dark purple hood, covering most of his figure and face, save for the bottom half of his face.  
  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Baekhyun enquires softly when he feels eyes on him as well.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Giving up, Baekhyun follows Chanyeol, watching the taller demon's broad back from behind.

Today, the Prince is donned in all white, and he looks like a Prince of Heaven instead of Hell like this. His hair is swept to the side neatly, and his white cape, with sigils on his shoulder pads and breast pocket, flows behind him regally, completing his white shirt tucked into white pants, as if he's a military commander. 

Through twists and turns, they finally arrive at the destination.  
  
It's a small shop, humble and run-down, but when they enter, it's lush and lavish, filled with ornaments and antiques from all over the world.  
  
A pretty face greets the both of them with a smile, her vivid eyes simmering with amusement when she spots Chanyeol. She settles down on the table in the middle of her office, a crystal orb resting neatly on it.  
  
"I'm Ji-eun," she hums, and Baekhyun supposes that this she's an oracle of sorts. "So, Princeling, tell me why you're here," Ji-eun muses, her violet eyes flicking to where Baekhyun is standing, behind Chanyeol a few steps.

"I'm sure you already know," Chanyeol replies lowly.  
  
"You wish to know if your companion here possesses his father's talents," she states.  
  
Baekhyun glares at the back of Chanyeol's head. If the Prince wanted to know about whether he had any powers, he could've simply _asked_ and not bring him here to be humiliated in front of an oracle.

Ji-eun tucks her black locks behind her ears, her pale-white skin glowing with power as she touches the crystal orb. Smoke hisses out from the orb, filling the room with a hazy fog.

Baekhyun, entranced, looks on closely, admiring the shimmering opal crystals floating through the fog towards him.  
  
And then she screams.  
  
Jerking back in surprise, Baekhyun stumbles, nearly falling on his ass. 

Ji-eun immediately lets go of her crystal orb, shaking as she lifts her eyes, now blood red, and she points an accusatory finger at Baekhyun. Chanyeol stands up abruptly, blocking the smaller from Ji-eun's fury. 

"Now now," Chanyeol soothes, and Ji-eun turns her glare to the Prince. 

"Get him and his blinding light out of here," Ji-eun hisses, her bleeding red eyes turning back to her usual violet ones now. "Filthy succubus," Ji-eun curses before turning her back on both of them, leaving with an irritated growl.  
  
Baekhyun blinks, eyes wide with surprise, at Chanyeol's back.

The Prince turns to face him then, with a puzzled yet curious look on his devastatingly gorgeous face. He lifts a defined brow, those scarlet eyes assessing him from top to bottom.  
  
"Well, my little demon," he clears his throat, "it seems that you are a succubus." 

The headlines on the newspaper, or whatever the hell they call it here, glare laughingly at Baekhyun: _Prince Chanyeol and a myserious robed figure spotted through town! Is the mysterious robed figure Prince Chanyeol's new companion? Just who is she? Or he?  
_  
"A fucking succubus," Jongdae howls with laughter.  
  
Baekhyun scowls at his friend.

The two of them have come to terms with reality now, living in the royal palace so long as Baekhyun is here. "It's not funny," Baekhyun hisses through gritted teeth. "No wonder you were such a hit back home," Minseok chuckles.  
  
"Fuck _off_ ," Baekhyun snarls. 

"An actual succubus," Jongdae's voice is filled with awe now that his laughter has died down.  
  
"So what do you have to do? Seduce men and suck away their lifeforce?" Jongdae questions, poking Baekhyun's cheek, waist and thighs before the latter swats him away like annoying fly.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Baekhyun hisses, "and I'm not any different than before."  
  
"No, but you do have something else that Ji-eun said. A blinding light?" Minseok tilts his head to the side, his soft dark hair falling past his cat-like eyes now. "I don't know, Chanyeol didn't speak to me the whole ride back and the days after that as well," Baekhyun crosses his arms with a huff. 

"Maybe he's sorting out your powers and trying to figure it out as well," Minseok offers, uncrossing his legs on the large bed. There's piles of books beside Minseok, most of it about the history of Hell and stories about Hell. Baekhyun is glad that his friends are taking this well and not losing their minds, but he's also worried that they might get used to this since they have to leave eventually. 

"It's been a week," Baekhyun complains.

"Do you have a crush on the Prince?" Jongdae sounds incredulous.  
  
"What? No!" Baekhyun feels heat creeping up on his cheeks slowly at the question.

"You sound like you're complaining about not being able to see Chanyeol for the past week," Jongdae laughs, and Minseok merely lifts his brows at Baekhyun in question.

"Well I'm not," Baekhyun hisses a response, willing the blush to disappear from his face.  
  
"Uh huh, and I'm the King of - "  
  
There's a knock on the door that saves Baekhyun from further questioning. He practically scrambles to his feet to answer it, finding himself staring at an amused Prince, donned in his sparring clothes today.  
  
"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Literally," Minseok mutters, lifting his eyes from his book. 

"Come, it's time to harness your powers and training," is all Chanyeol says while grabbing Baekhyun's forearm before vanishing into thin air. Baekhyun still isn't used to them teleporting, so he almost falls to the ground when they land at the same spot where Chanyeol had brought him the first time he came here.  
  
"Easy," Chanyeol says softly, catching Baekhyun easily, steadying him with strong arms.

Baekhyun stumbles a little when Chanyeol releases him.

"I hope you're ready for some sparring. Jongin was supposed to be the one training you, but he's caught up with some affairs my father set him off to do," Chanyeol hums with a grin.  
  
"Where _is_ your father?" Baekhyun questions, lifting his brow when he sees the Prince begin to wrap his fingers and wrists.  
  
"In Eden, settling matters with the ruler there," Chanyeol responds nonchalantly.  
  
"For _this_ long?" Baekhyun realises that it's been more than a week since the King has been away.  
  
Chanyeol shrugs wordlessly, waving a hand in dismissal before holding up his hands. "Punch," Chanyeol instructs. Baekhyun takes a few steps back hesitantly. "Come on, I won't bite," Chanyeol purrs, crimson eyes gleaming with mirth.

"I promise you'll make it out alive," Chanyeol prods, this time with an insufferable smirk on his unfairly handsome face. 

"Grip your fists, make sure your thumb is hidden, not sticking out like that," Chanyeol informs, long fingers smoothing over Baekhyun's hands gently, warm to the touch and igniting something in the latter's body, sparking a flame never before awakened.

He wonders what Chanyeol can do with those long fingers, with those strong arms hoisting up against a wall, those strongs thighs carrying both their weight when the Prince fuc -  
  
"I can scent you, you know," Chanyeol murmurs, fingers pausing atop of Baekhyun's hands.  
  
"I - I don't know what you're talking about," Baekhyun stutters, tearing his gaze away from Chanyeol's gorgeous face and taking a step back.  
  
Chanyeol merely smirks like the devil he is, before taking a step back while lifting his palms. "Punch," Chanyeol repeats, voice lower and gruffer this time and heat pools in Baekhyun's abdomen, the fire practically burning in his body now.

Baekhyun shakes it off, shakes off the unwanted thoughts in his mind, shakes off the burning need between his thighs.

Throwing the first punch, Chanyeol _tsks_ with disapproval. "The movement," Chanyeol says, hands on Baekhyun's hips tightly, "is in your hips. The weight is in there, so use it. Your hips were made for this." Chanyeol's fingers are warm on Baekhyun's skin, and they're so close that their faces are inches away from each other's, with the Prince's tail slithering up against Baekhyun's legs. 

"What exactly," Baekhyun breathes out, "were my hips made for?"  
  
Chanyeol's grip tightens for a moment before he lets Baekhyun go with a soft growl.  
  
"Put in your weight," Chanyeol clears his throat, voice gruff and taut. Baekhyun's body is still on fire from where Chanyeol had touched him, and he ignores the ache, the desire pooling taut in his stomach.

And so Baekhyun throws punches, ignoring the burning desire for the Prince, ignoring the way Chanyeol's scarlet eyes burn into him. He doesn't know how long has passed, only that they've been going at it for awhile now, with Chanyeol correcting his stance and with him holding himself back from jumping the Prince. There's perspiration dripping down Chanyeol's jaw, muscled torso, a droplet running down his defined abs and Baekhyun has never wanted to be a water droplet so badly in his life before. 

"Alright, break it up you two," comes Jongin's voice. Baekhyun nearly sags in relief - saved by his knight in shining armour.  
  
"At this rate, you two are going to stink up the entire place with your pheromones," Jongin grimaces while crossing his arms over his exposed chest. Baekhyun looks away, gnawing on his bottom lip worriedly. He had basically thrown himself at Chanyeol, but Chanyeol had done nothing to reciprocate his advances.  
  
Embarrassed, Baekhyun turns to Jongin with a haughty huff of indignance. 

"Took you long enough. He's a horrible teacher."  
  
Jongin laughs, shooing Chanyeol away with his hands. "I'm done with what your father requested of me. I'm here to save poor Baekhyun from your evil clutches," Jongin muses, muscles and tattoos rippling with each movement he makes towards Baekhyun.

"Don't forget what I taught you," is all Chanyeol says tautly before leaving the area, wings snapping and spreading out abruptly as he stands at the edge of the pillars.

It's the most beautiful thing Baekhyun has ever seen; Chanyeol's wings are pure gold, the feathers spreading far and wide, fluttering as the wind blows against them gently. Then Chanyeol takes a leap off the edge before flying off into the horizon.  
  
"Sweaty session huh?" Jongin teases.  
  
Baekhyun puts what Chanyeol taught him into good use, by kicking Jongin in the ass. 

"What does a succubus have to do?" Baekhyun demands.  
  
Chanyeol lifts his crimson eyes from the papers on his desk to look at Baekhyun with amusement. "A succubus doesn't _have_ to do anything," Chanyeol chuckles softly before leaning back against his seat suavely. 

"Then what am I here for?" Baekhyun folds his arms across his chest, feeling utterly naked in a silk negligee, dropping till his mid-thighs, with a silk robe wrapped around his body, falling to the ground gently. Gods-damned Yuna had thrown this on him just now after dinner before his trip to Chanyeol's room.

"To learn about your heritage?" Chanyeol sounds offended, "Lilith was an amazing woman, you know." 

"Let me guess, you were her lover," Baekhyun snorts.  
  
"Nope. Jongin was, and then Sehun," Chanyeol responds. 

"What happened to her?" Baekhyun plops himself on the edge of Chanyeol's desk languidly, right in front of Chanyeol, ignoring the way the demon Prince watches his every movement, _especially_ his thighs, with the way the negligee had ridden up.

"She died of a broken heart," Chanyeol replies softly. 

Baekhyun snaps his gaze to the Prince, surprised. "Believe it or not, little incubus, demons have feelings too," Chanyeol tilts his head back, glancing up at the ceiling with a wistful sigh.

"Did you ever have a lover?" Baekhyun supposes that the Prince has no shortage of lovers, especially not when he looks like that and is the ruler of Hell. 

"I did," Chanyeol admits. "But she's not important. Now come, since you're so curious about being an incubus, read about it," Chanyeol says before pushing the pile of books towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun picks up a book before leafing through it absentmindedly, aware that Chanyeol's gaze is still on him, still on his bare thighs. So Baekhyun crosses his legs, making sure that his top rides up even more, revealing his smooth, pale skin beneath the silk robe. Chanyeol's tail has decided that Baekhyun's calf is a nice place to rest, so it slithers up till it touches the back of his knee smoothly.  
  
"I think your tail is happy to see me," Baekhyun murmurs, setting the book down to find himself staring at elongated silver claws and sharper horns.  
  
"Do not play with me, Baekhyun," Chanyeol warns through gritted teeth, fangs glinting in the candlelight.  
  
Baekhyun only tilts his head to convey his confusion. "You're playing with fire," Chanyeol whispers, claws sliding back into his knuckles, before rising to his full height, towering over Baekhyun with a devilish smirk. Chanyeol leans down, caging Baekhyun between his arms, pushing the latter's thighs open so that he now settles between them, his tail slithering over the back of his thighs slowly, very _very_ close to his groin. 

Baekhyun clutches the book to his chest tightly, eyes wide as he stares up at Chanyeol, lips parted in surprise.  
  
"You look so much like an incubus, yet... your inexperience is so alluring," Chanyeol murmurs, lips barely inches away from Baekhyun's.

"Little minx," Chanyeol whispers, breath warm on Baekhyun's lips and the latter wants to just rip their clothes off with reckless abandon, straddle the Prince and ride him till dawn -  
  
"What you're thinking of," Chanyeol swallows thickly, voice filled with restraint, his eyes bleeding into a darker red, "is extremely dangerous, little demon."  
  
"Why," Baekhyun breathes out. 

"Because then I won't be able to stop," Chanyeol growls softly and Baekhyun can hear his claws scraping against the glass roughly.  
  
"Then don't," Baekhyun whispers, the book long forgotten as he reaches out to grip the deep 'v' of Chanyeol's black robes, admiring the smooth expanse of his hard chest on display.

"Please," Baekhyun would go on his knees, would _beg_ , for Chanyeol to -  
  
"I'm sorry, you requested me, Your Highness?" Comes a new, unfamiliar female voice, light and lilting. 

The haze of lust they were shrouded in dissipates quickly, like cold water being splashed onto the both of them, and Baekhyun pulls back from Chanyeol, feeling his cheeks flush with a blush.  
  
"Yes, sorry, Joohyun, could you wait in the room first?" Chanyeol clears his throat, and Baekhyun turns his head to stare at the newcomer, finding her striking and captivating.

She's donned in the same silk robes, pale gold, innocent compared to Baekhyun's ostentatious, daring red ones.  
  
He immediately feels stupid, like a fool, so he quickly jumps off the desk and grabs as many books as he can without dropping them.

"Sorry for intruding," Baekhyun says before bowing to Chanyeol, then to Joohyun, who shoots him an amused look before tucking her jet black locks behind her ear, cherry lips already moving, speaking to Chanyeol with a purr.  
  
And just like that, Baekhyun's heart comes crashing and he's put in his place once again. 

Sparring goes back to Jongin while Sehun is in-charge of overseeing his unusual power.

And truthfully, Baekhyun has been avoiding Chanyeol.

It's easy, because the King has finally come back home after a month and a half. A month and a half, Baekhyun muses to himself as he stands by the pillars, admiring the open landscape of the seas below him.

That's how long he's been here - a month and a half.  
  
A month and a half since he was thrown over Chanyeol's shoulders and got dragged into Hell. 

Minseok and Jongdae have taken up a permanent residence here, enjoying Hell more than they really should, having their pick of all the gorgeous men in here. Well, at least they're having fun.

Baekhyun is miserable, awful, whenever he sees Chanyeol from afar. Whenever he spots Chanyeol's new conquest of the week.  
  
The King has been keeping tabs on Baekhyun, though, as handsome and dashing as Chanyeol, but an older version of the Prince.

So far, the progress Baekhyun has made with his light totals up to a big fat zero. Though his incubus side has been thriving and succeeding, but he's only ever taken another demon into bed, Taehyung, one of the King's personal guards. But that was a one-time thing, and now Taehyung won't leave him alone. 

"I'm entirely sure that pining over the Prince shouldn't make you suicidal," comes Kyungsoo's amused voice.  
  
Baekhyun looks over his shoulder boredly at the demon.  
  
"Who says I'm pining over the Prince?" Baekhyun muses, letting his fingers skim the surface of the pillar slowly. "Anyone who has eyes knows it," Kyungsoo retorts, rolling his topaz eyes in friendly banter.  
  
"Hmm, he doesn't want me though," Baekhyun sighs wistfully, turning on his heel, about to leave, when Kyungsoo stops him abruptly.

"Which is why we're going to rectify it," Kyungsoo clears his throat, topaz eyes filled with determination. Baekhyun is surprised this time, and Kyungsoo only gives him a bright smile. "We're sick of you two skirting around each other. And also sick of your obvious pining for each other," Kyungsoo continues before Baekhyun can open his mouth to speak. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm the only one doing the pining," Baekhyun snorts.

Kyungsoo only sighs before waving a hand in dismissal.  
  
"We're going to make sure Prince Chanyeol is smitten by you by the end of this week." 

Kyungsoo's plan takes place in the middle of the night, with Jongin's help.  
  
The stage is the open hallway, with moonlight shining down brightly, and the breeze is gentle, blowing against Baekhyun's hair gently. Kyungsoo had practically shoved Baekhyun into a tiny slip of a nightdress, a striking red, and his robes are red as well, a stark contrast against his milk-white skin.  
  
Wandering the same hallway about ten times makes Baekhyun think the plan isn't going to work, till Jongin gives him a thumbs up from afar before disappearing completely.

Baekhyun pretends to wander the halls absentmindedly, his heart thundering in his chest when he spots Chanyeol.  
_  
Act surprised_ , Kyungsoo had said. 

Baekhyun parts his lips in surprise, eyes widening a little before taking a few steps back.  
  
Chanyeol approaches him quickly, having spotted him from afar.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol blurts out before Baekhyun can turn on his heel and leave. "Your Highness," Baekhyun murmurs softly, dipping his head just like how Kyungsoo had told him to.  
  
Chanyeol looks as handsome as ever, his silver ash hair glowing in the moonlight, crimson eyes shining with light.

"You picked up on the formalities," Chanyeol's voice is low, disapproving. "You're the Prince, I cannot address you any other title than Prince or Your Highness," Baekhyun muses, tilting his head to the side, making sure the Prince sees his kiss-stained throat.  
  
And Chanyeol does see - _stares_ till there's a burning fire in those ruby orbs.  
  
Baekhyun quickly gathers his robes around him tightly, sniffling a little before bowing and leaving. Until Chanyeol grips his wrist tightly, pushing him against the pillar gently, red eyes flaring with annoyance.

"My Prince?" Baekhyun peers up at Chanyeol through his lashes and he's laying it on thick, but that's because Kyungsoo had ordered him to do so. 

"You've been busy," Chanyeol whispers, and their lips are inches away from each other's. Baekhyun wants to kiss Chanyeol right then and there, damn the plans. "I... I thought to sate my incubus side, he had been getting noisier," Baekhyun murmurs a response, fingers absentmindedly clamping over Taehyung's love bites on his neck.  
  
Chanyeol grips his fingers tightly, shaking a little when he sees the red and purple bruises, littered from his lower neck down to his chest. Baekhyun doesn't have to act embarrassed when he blushes, pulling the robes tighter around himself. "So what Taehyung had been bragging of was right," Chanyeol growls softly.

"I - I didn't think you'd be so affected, I would have - " Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol leans down, eyes dangerously dark. Swallowing thickly, Baekhyun stares into Chanyeol's eyes worriedly. He can practically hear Kyungsoo praising him for his acting.  
  
"You could have come to me," Chanyeol gruffs out. 

Heart thundering in his chest, he exhales shakily. "You blatantly rejected me, Your Highness. I don't know what you're talking about," the trembling comes naturally, Baekhyun doesn't need to fake it.

"I thought... I thought you had Joohyun, and - " Baekhyun squeaks when he hears Chanyeol's claws scrape against the pillar roughly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chanyeol growls softly before pulling away, and Baekhyun nearly protests at the loss of his warmth. Kyungsoo's plan for tonight had failed. "I shouldn't have attacked you in the middle of the hallway, I'm such a barbarian," Chanyeol rambles before retreating, his blood red eyes hazy with desire.

"Chan - " Baekhyun nearly breaks his act when Chanyeol leaves.  
  
The taller demon turns his head, giving Baekhyun a side-long glance, lips parted.  
  
"Nothing," Baekhyun murmurs before scurrying off as well.  
  
Kyungsoo is found sitting on Baekhyun's bed when the latter returns. "Well that went amazing." 

The second time, Baekhyun is with Minseok - Kyungsoo had thrown in his friends into the plan.  
  
It is when they're drinking wine, hours after dinner, way past midnight in one of the rooftops near Baekhyun's room. Kyungsoo is spot on when he says Chanyeol will visit them half past one in the morning. Baekhyun is clad in a loose tunic this time, that's it. 

Chanyeol's ruby eyes go immediately to his bare thighs. _Act coy_ , Kyungsoo had hissed at him. Baekhyun quickly crosses his legs with a squeak of surprise when he spots Chanyeol. The Prince is donned in his casual robes this time, white and gold, exposing his hard chest.

"Prince Chanyeol," Baekhyun greets, "care for a glass of wine?" Kyungsoo had told him to say that.  
  
Minseok quickly excuses himself, muttering something about going to find Jongin. 

"You look ravishing," Chanyeol says, more of an accusation than a compliment. 

"Thank you," Baekhyun murmurs softly, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Are you taking a night stroll?" Baekhyun continues, lifting his eyes to peer up at Chanyeol through his lashes.

"I happened to be nearby when I heard your voice," Chanyeol responds, sliding into Minseok's now empty seat. 

Baekhyun pours Chanyeol a glass, passing it over to him quietly. "You're free tonight," Baekhyun hums absentmindedly. "I've completed all my work for the rest of the week. Now I intend to enjoy it as much as I can," Chanyeol sighs blissfully when he takes a sip of the red wine, leaving a cherry stain on his plush lips.  
  
"With Joohyun?" Baekhyun asks softly.  
  
Chanyeol's crimson eyes turn to look at him with a gentle fondness. "No."  
  
Baekhyun nearly sags in relief and he nods quietly. "What were you doing here with Minseok at this hour? Besides drinking of course," Chanyeol clears his throat, gulping down the rest of the wine smoothly.

"Minseok was complaining to me about Jongin, so I lent a listening ear," Baekhyun replies.  
  
Lie. Kyungsoo had told him to say that.  
  
"Such a good friend," Chanyeol murmurs against the glass.  
  
"Why are you here?" Baekhyun questions, following Kyungsoo's words.

"I'm sorry?" Chanyeol blinks in surprise, taken aback and a little hurt.

"You've blown me off multiple times. Why are you being so nice now? Are you trying to befriend me?" Baekhyun rushes out, "you know my room is always open for you, you know I'll always be waiting for you. And I don't know how... how to face you like this. Not when you're someone else's. I'm sorry, please excuse me. I - I need to leave."  
  
"I - Baekhyun, you've got it all wrong," Chanyeol's voice is pleading now, turning frantic when Baekhyun stands up on shaky legs. 

"Baekhyun, please." Chanyeol catches Baekhyun's wrist just as the latter is about to leave. Baekhyun turns around to face Chanyeol, forcing the tears to come to his eyes and Kyungsoo should give him a Gods-damned award for this.

Feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears, he sniffs, looking up at the taller demon with wide eyes before yanking his hand out of Chanyeol's grip.  
  
"Goodnight, my Prince," Baekhyun murmurs shakily before escaping.  
  
Baekhyun reaches his room with dry eyes and he shoots Kyungsoo a bright smile.

"Strike two and he's out." 

The final time Kyungsoo's plan is in action is in the throne room. 

Where Taehyung - _especially_ Taehyung - is there to goad Chanyeol out with blinding jealousy. Baekhyun is in pure white robes today, silk with a slit at his chest, revealing his pale skin underneath and a jewelled headpiece resting neatly on the crown of his head, the rubies shimmering in the light. Top it off with a choker of Chanyeol's royal sigil and the demon Prince stands no chance. 

_Today's plan will work_ , Kyungsoo had assured Baekhyun. 

But now, standing in front of the Prince in this holy ensemble with Taehyung in the same room makes Baekhyun think the opposite.

"You're asking me if you can court Baekhyun?" Chanyeol gruffs out, crimson eyes darkening to a murderous red.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. I wish to have your blessing before being able to court him," Taehyung says with a bowed head. Baekhyun stands stiffly beside the warrior, cringing a little when he feels the taller male rest a warm hand on the low of his back - which goes completely noticed by Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol's eyes gleam with a danger that makes Baekhyun fear for Taehyung's life. 

"This is funny," Chanyeol growls softly, leaning back against the throne with lethal grace. He's donned in all black today, muscled chest exposed and ash hair messily swept to the side. He looks devastating, gorgeous, perfect. "Considering that you had him even before you decided to court him," Chanyeol says, and it's a low-blow to Baekhyun, but he hides his wince and embarrassment from the rest.  
  
Jongin shoots Chanyeol a disapproving look from the side. 

"Baekhyun is lovely, and I would want to... spend the rest of my life with him. If you give me your blessing," Taehyung murmurs, and Baekhyun whips his head to the warrior beside him with wide eyes.

This was _not_ part of the plan.

Chanyeol's brows shoot up in utter surprise, clearly taken aback as well. Taehyung was only supposed to take Baekhyun out on a few dates and it should have made Chanyeol so jealous that he would've duelled Taehyung for him.  
  
_Not_ a fucking marriage proposal. Baekhyun shoots Kyungsoo a panicked look. 

Kyungsoo immediately steps in with a cool expression on his face. "Then the answer is no, you cannot marry Baekhyun. He is already... promised to another," Kyungsoo answers smoothly.

Taehyung's vivid teal eyes swim with disbelief before turning to face Baekhyun. "Is this true?" Taehyung demands, hands reaching out to wrap around Baekhyun's wrist gently.  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Taehyung," Baekhyun whispers.  
  
"I can't believe it. I was too late," Taehyung sounds so upset and desperate that guilt eats at Baekhyun and he wants to blurt out that this is all fake, he's not getting married to anyone.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun can only repeat it, feeling absolutely horrible and guilty at himself. 

"You may leave, Taehyung. I have to discuss an important matter with the Prince," Kyungsoo commands, and Taehyung has no choice but to leave, defeatedly, casting Baekhyun a worried, wounded look. Baekhyun offers Taehyung a weak smile.

Once the warrior is out of earshot, Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol with a hiss.  
  
"You know, this plan would have worked way better if you hadn't been so fucking stubborn," Kyungsoo snaps at Chanyeol.  
  
And for a moment, Baekhyun panics, about to stop Kyungsoo from ousting them and their plan. But then Baekhyun realises that Chanyeol isn't surprised at what Kyungsoo is saying, not a flinch or wince as a response to Kyungsoo's statement.  
  
Hold on.  
  
Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo.  
  
"Took you long enough," Sehun mumbles under his breath, coming to stand beside Baekhyun quietly.  
  
"What do you mean ' _took you long enough'_?" Baekhyun hisses.

"Kyungsoo devised this plan to both you and Chanyeol. Why do you think he got all the timings and situations spot on? He told Chanyeol the same things he told you," Sehun explains softly, casting the now seething male an amused glance. 

Baekhyun storms over to Kyungsoo, about to strangle the shorter demon when Chanyeol rises from his throne. "So you thought the way to bring us together is through this plan of yours?" Chanyeol demands. 

"Well, it almost worked! Until you became stubborn and refused to follow my plans!" Kyungsoo protests, hands on his hips with an indignant huff.

"We all know you and Baekhyun should just bone already. Whenever we're around the both of you, the scent is unbearable and thick with sexual tension. I thought to give you two the push you all needed. And it almost worked!" 

Chanyeol's silence is defeaning and Baekhyun only shrinks into himself when he sees the Prince's darkened eyes now focused on him.  
  
"Leave us," Chanyeol murmurs, the command so quiet that Baekhyun almost doesn't hear it.  
  
The rest of them fill out quietly. Kyungsoo flashes Baekhyun an apologetic look, his round topaz eyes bright with guilt. But Baekhyun doesn't fault him for it. After all, Kyungsoo was just trying to help him out.  
  
When they're all gone and it's just the two of them in this giant throne room filled with lava and flames, Baekhyun starts to feel the heat seeping into his skin. The surroundings is bright, despite the molten lava and flames dancing in the fiery pit below them. The pillars crack with flames, twin to Chanyeol's temper, red eyes flaring with anger.  
  
But before Baekhyun can open his mouth to apologise, Chanyeol takes a few steps towards him, closing that gap between them easily with long strides.  
  
Baekhyun thanks the Gods that there isn't enough light in this throne room because his face is on fire.

"Are you mad?" Baekhyun enquires, lifting a hand to rest on Chanyeol's hard chest gently. Chanyeol's nostrils flare, eyes darkening at the touch, tail slithering around Baekhyun's calf tightly.

"How can I ever be mad at you?" Chanyeol murmurs, resting a hand on Baekhyun's cheek softly.  
  
"I thought... I thought you didn't want me, and Kyungsoo was tired of me moping around. He tried to help, please don't punish him," Baekhyun chuckles, letting his fingers grip the Prince's collar before dropping his hands.  
  
"How - why did you think I didn't want you?" Chanyeol demands roughly, voice low and dark. Baekhyun blinks up at the taller demon through his lashes, the jewels resting on his forehead making his vision a little blurry with light.

"I... I just - Joohyun. And you didn't really make your loves a secret. So I thought that... that you wanted me to see, and it would show that I'm not worthy enough to be by your side," Baekhyun stammers.  
  
"Baekhyun," Chanyeol's voice is shy of wilting, "my sweet, I don't know where you got that idea from." 

"I..." Chanyeol is at a loss for words, and Baekhyun hardly ever sees the Prince stunned into silence. "I thought _you_ didn't want me," Chanyeol chuckles harshly, fingers raking through his silver hair roughly.

"I thought since you took Taehyung to bed, you wouldn't need anyone else. I thought you were happy with him. I was genuinely about to give him my blessing just now," Chanyeol's voice is near-guttural now.  
  
"When Kyungsoo came to me with the plan, I laughed in his face, but humoured him because well... it was worth a shot, wasn't it?" Chanyeol's fingers graze Baekhyun's cheek gently. "I was enchanted the moment I saw you running, so carefree, through the fields near your apartment back home."  
  
"You came to see me?" Baekhyun reels at this information.  
  
"It was when my father took your mother away," Chanyeol says, eyes turning dark at the memory he's not proud of. "I tried to stop him, but he was beyond furious. I'm sorry, Baekhyun. I never really formally apologised for my father's actions - "  
  
"Don't," Baekhyun rests his palm on Chanyeol's exposed skin, "I'm not going to hate your father or you for this, though I am disappointed. I never really knew my mother, and my father always left me alone until he passed away too. I want to hear about them another day, another time. Right now, I want to feel your lips on mine - _mmph_!"  
  
Chanyeol backs Baekhyun against a pillar, the heat of the flames below creeping up on them. And then Chanyeol kisses him, unbidded and unleashed. The kiss is filled with pent-up longing, taut with desire, and Baekhyun relishes in it, relishes in Chanyeol's soft lips, adamant kisses and hard body.  
  
"I think we shouldn't do this here," Baekhyun gasps out between ardent kisses.  
  
The throne room is designed in a way that there are four sections of sparseness spreading out from the middle of the throne room that allow the flames and lava to be visible when someone looks down below. There are also four sections that allow people to walk on the ground without falling into the fiery pits below. Like this, it looks more like they're inside of a cave than the usual mountain top view.  
  
"Chanyeol, we're going to fall in and drown in the flames," Baekhyun moans softly when Chanyeol's plush lips trail down to his throat. 

Chanyeol lifts him up quickly, strong arms wrapping around his waist and bottom with ease.

"Then I'll just have to take you on the throne." There's a wicked grin on Chanyeol's handsome face. Heat pools at Baekhyun's abdomen, his hardness already twitching in anticipation.  
  
"Now wouldn't that be scandalous?" Baekhyun murmurs between kisses, arching his back when the Prince sinks his fangs into the column of his throat gently. His tail slithers up to Baekhyun's thighs, teasing and playful, near the slick wetness of his drenched entrance.  
  
"Chanyeol, I'm an incubus, just fuck me already," Baekhyun hisses impatiently, fingers deftly removing Chanyeol's robes.  
  
"Patience is a virtue," Chanyeol responds huskily.  
  
Baekhyun grits his teeth, desire making him taut and needy. There's a few strings left to his self-control and he's sure that Chanyeol delights in seeing him straining with want.

Settling them down on the throne, Chanyeol continues his descent on Baekhyun's throat, lips leaving red roses all over the skin there roughly. 

"Please," Baekhyun whines softly, knees on either side of Chanyeol's waist, his robes loosened till it's dropping to his elbows, exposing his torso and thighs. It seems like their first time will be frantic and rushed, with the way the both of them growl and snap with impatience.  
  
"Chanyeol," Baekhyun gasps when he finally sinks down onto the Prince, wincing a little at the sharp pain. Chanyeol is big and long, engulfing Baekhyun and stretching him past his limits. Chanyeol groans roughly, fingers tightening on Baekhyun's hips roughly, enough to leave bruises. Once the pain ebbs away into pleasure, Baekhyun doesn't care if anyone can hear him from outside, doesn't care if they're being watched.  
  
He rides Chanyeol till his thighs tremble with pure blinding pleasure, rides Chanyeol till they're both panting and moaning, rides Chanyeol till the squelching sounds of their lovemaking resonates through the throne room, bouncing off from wall to wall.  
  
"Once we're done," Chanyeol promises with a growl, tail gripping Baekhyun's thighs tightly, "I'm going to take you against every inch of the palace." 

Desire curls at Baekhyun's body, his toes curling and skin heating up with the promise.

"I want you to fuck me against the pillar of where you first brought me to," Baekhyun mewls softly at a particularly hard thrust, clenching around Chanyeol's thickness in response, "and I want you to come in me everywhere you take me."  
  
Chanyeol groans roughly at the statement, eyes wholly black now, so black that Baekhyun can't see his pupils or irises. Swivelling his hips, Baekhyun slings his arms loosely over Chanyeol's broad shoulders, fingers grasping at the Prince's hair, tugging on it gently.

"Mine," Baekhyun is breathless, leaning down to suck bruises onto the Prince's skin, moving his hips faster now, relishing in the taller demon's loud moan. 

He knows Chanyeol is close to finishing, so he clenches tightly down on him, fucking down as languidly as he can, drawing out the Prince's orgasm for as long as he can. That is, until Chanyeol grips his hips tightly and moves them both according to his speed, hard and rough.  
  
Baekhyun is a moaning mess, grasping Chanyeol's shoulders, anywhere he can touch, when he finally comes, getting both him and Chanyeol messy, his vision blinded by white light. Chanyeol groans roughly when he comes as well, hips stuttering and fingers tightening on Baekhyun's hips, his other hand tangled in the smaller male's hair. Chanyeol fills Baekhyun up to the brim, and the latter sighs in satisfaction, clenching around the Prince's thick length to keep the come in him.  
  
Chanyeol's tail swishes with impatience.  
  
"You're still hard," Baekhyun murmurs, shifting his hips so that he can rest more comfortably on Chanyeol's lap.  
  
"Sorry, sometimes I wish my stamina isn't so great," Chanyeol responds with an insufferable smirk on his gorgeous face, fangs peeping out cheekily.

"You'll just have to show me what you can do with that great stamina of yours, baby," Baekhyun purrs, swivelling his hips teasingly, although the ache in his bones screams at him to rest. 

They're both spent, their clothes and hair indicating that they were tumbling around in bed with each other, but not nearly satisfied yet. Chanyeol's red eyes gleam dangerously with the challenge.

"I promised you a wall, didn't I?" 

"You may now kiss your bride."  
  
Chanyeol swoops in to lift Baekhyun into his arms with a dashing smile before laying a hot kiss on his lips ardently. The crowd coos with adoration, all of them clapping with delight when the Prince finally makes Baekhyun his wife. Jongdae and Minseok sniffle at the sight, leaning into each other with a wistful sigh. In the corner, Jongin watches Minseok fondly.  
  
Baekhyun could get used to this life. Hell's not so bad after all. 


End file.
